The Baby Wisher
by Yoshichrist1221
Summary: This is a story about my new OC, Dijonay Kenya.:) Enjoy! Dijonay Kenya and Lillian Flowers belongs to the (C) of :iconyoshichrist1221:


Warning: This story contains adult materials such as belly expansion, pregnancy and breast expansion. If you do not like these sorts of things, I suggest that you simply don't read it.

This is a story of young adult female Lion named Dijonay Kenya. She just finished her Everest College and graduated with highest honors. One day when she went to the Grand Avenue Mall to buy some Rocky Roccoco's Pizza, she saw this one particular female that she never seen so big before.

Dijonay was 5'11" tall, she has gorgeous golden yellow hair that went past her shoulders, black eyes complete with black nose. She was chubby on the belly, double D breasts and "Big Mama" behind. She was 23 years old but she acted a little mature than her age. Dijonay was stunned to see this anthro Rhino walking... Well "waddling" around the mall wearing her pink maternity dress that says "Wide Load" in white letters. She was in her mid twenties. A very lovely Rhino woman and her name was Lillian Flowers.

Lillian was nine months pregnant with octuplets, looking gravid as can be. As soon as Dijonay finished her pizza, she calmly walked toward to Lillian and greeted her in a nice manner. "Hi there, ma'am. My name is Dijonay Kenya." Dijonay greeted. "Please to meet you. I'm Lillian Flowers. How do you do, honey?" Lillian greeted back. "I'm well. How about you?" Dijonay asks. "I'm just fine," Lillian said as she rubs her big belly with her hands. Lillian was 6 feet and 3 inches tall, had long beautiful red hair, grey silky skin that was smooth as a baby's bottom and lovely sexy lips.

Her nine months gravid belly and nice, firm and round, she had size G breasts and a most beautiful glow over her which made her beauty even more radiant. Dijonay was shocked to see that Lillian is the perfect image of anthro pregnancy, a role model I might add. "These eight babies are acting like aliens." "I can see that they are, ma'am. How far along are you?" Dijonay asks. "Any day now" Lillian says as she gently pats her big preggo gut. "would you like to feel them kicking?" Lillian asks. "It would be an honor, Lillian," Dijoany said and started to feel them moving around and kicking like aliens, just like Lillian said.

All of a sudden, Dijonay felt some strange magic passed down from Lillian to her. Dijonay shook her head to get back to reality. "Is there something wrong, Dijonay?" Lillian asks. "Oh no, it's just every day that I was pregnant with one baby of my own. Then as if on cue, Dijonay's belly started to rumble loudly and it wasn't any pain, but pleasant pressure from her belly. She looks down and was surprised to see her belly started to grow... RAPIDLY. It was swelling out like a beach ball slowly filled with air.

"Are you feeling okay, Dijonay?" Lillian asked. "Wha- what in the name of Cheese and Crackers is happening to me?" Dijonay stuttered in a surprised look. "Beg pardon?" Lillia didn't catch that. Still staring at her growing middle, Dijonay then noticed her breasts started to swell up as well. Her Double D cups were now F cups in mere seconds. her bra started to get more tight on her than before, her breasts overflows with milk. Dijonay was still shocked to see her belly still growing more bigger than her breasts and her green dress was pushed upward to her breasts letting her belly button go from innie to outie. The strange sensation started to subside from her, Dijonay's belly was huge enough for one cub almost at full term.

Surprised beyond imagination, Dijonay looked down at her body. The expansion has stopped as fast as it came, but now her belly and breasts were almost as big as Lillian's. "Dijonay, is everything alright?" Lillian asks as if nothing happened. Um-uh... Dijonay's hands went down to her newly exposed stomach, and as soon as she did, she felt a nice tingly sensation that just washed over her like a shower on a Sunday. She felt completely at ease, aside from the weird situation ad she started to rub her belly as if it had been there for a long time. Suddenly she let out a gasp and a tiny "ooh!" and took her hands off her belly fast as lightning. Something was MOVING in there.

"I'm sorry Lillian, but I have to go. Something had just came up." Dijonay now waddled back to her house while Lillian smiled and started to rub her own gigantic pregnant belly as the babies started to kick and squirm again. "Hehe, Dijonay is a very sweet, kind and mature Lioness. She is perfect to be a fantastic mother. Dijonay went to her house as fast as she could with her newfound pregnant belly and went to her room. Dijonay froze in front of the mirror and took off her green dress and looked at herself in amazement. "Oh my Lord! this is intense!"

Dijonay was PREGNANT. Her belly was huge and round, like she swallow a whole watermelon by herself. She took off her bra and threw it in the hamper and watched her breasts jiggle freely and then rested upon her belly. She cupped them and felt that they were soft and squishy, then she felt a tingly sensation from doing so. She was in a breast size that she thought she would never reach. "I can't believe it, I'm really pregnant!" An explosion of joy came over Dijonay as she started to rub her pregnant belly with her hands. It was definitely a dream coming true and into fruition, although she had no idea how it occured, but it was there right in front of her.

She started to dance with joy as she caressed her new belly in front of the mirror, posing and patting while doing so. Then suddenly, she felt something, something from inside her gut. Dijonay started to investigate her belly carefully with her finger. When she did, she felt something gave her a big kick from inside the womb. There was definitely a cub in there. She placed all of her fingers to feel the little life moving fondly within her. "Hello in there." Dijonay said with a soothing sweet voice. "Did I wake you up from the dancing I did?" She rubbed her belly calm the cub, but the tingled made her moan softly.

"Hmmm, it would be nice that I wished that I was back to my old shape." And to Dijonay's surprise, her belly and breasts started to shrink like and inflated bed was getting deflated. Dijonay watched herself in the mirror as her breasts and belly shrink back to her normal shape. A few minutes later, she went back to the Grand Avenue Mall to see if Lillian would be there, and she was, waddling around with her humongus belly potruding out from her pink maternity dress that was down to her knees. "Hey Dijonay! I see that you're back." Lillian happily waved at her. "Yeah I am back to see you. I've got a question that I would like to ask. Have you seen me pregnant before?" Dijonay asks. "No, I haven't really." Lillian answered.

"Huh, that's weird," Dijonay said with a puzzled look on her face. "Why you ask?" Lillian asked. "Oh nothing, it's just something I like to ask out of the blue." Dijonay chuckled. Lillian let out a gasp and put her hands on both sides of her belly. "Ooh! the babies are kicking again. You want to feel them?" "Sure I would love to." Dijonay says with confidence. Lillian gestured against her own huge belly, as if saying go ahead and Dijonay begins putting her hand on Lillian's gravid gut and felt a big strong kick. "Ooh! I think they like you." Lillian giggled. "Hehe, I can see that." Dijonay chuckled. They gave each other addresses and phone numbers to each others house and parted ways.

Dijonay went back to her house and went back to her room. She started to think about her own pregnancy, then she just had an idea. "I wonder..." She thought of how many she would like then she wished it. "I wish I was 9 months pregnant with quintuplets!" Then as if on cue, she felt her stomach moan in pleasure and her belly and breasts started to grow bigger than the last time. Her breasts grew to a full G cups just like Lillian's ad her belly swelled farther than her breast and become once again pregnant, but this time, five occupants were in her womb and she smiled.

"Hey guys, are ya'll ready for some belly dancing?" Dijonay asked her babies in her womb. The quintuplets were starting to kick with joy and happiness like aliens in there. Life was good, and something tells Dijonay that her life is going to get much more better as time goes by an by.

**THE END**


End file.
